The Suzuki Uchiha Series
by LesxMisxLuverx10
Summary: She's the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke, wait...huh oh, who's that walking up to her? Could it possibly be a boy! "Oh hell no, there's no way that Hyuuga's son is going near my daughter!" Series of oneshots about Suzuki Uchiha


The Suzuki Uchiha Series

By: LML10

**A/N: Alright people, here's my other story from my old profile SuzukiO.o. This is basically just going to be a bunch of one shots based on my OC character Suzuki Uchiha. Some of them will vary in her character, background story, etc. None of them will be exactly related to one another except for the same characters and all that. Some of them may even be AU…..but anyway enjoy! :)**

**-O-**

**"Dear Diary...Daddy won't let me talk to boys"**

**-X-**

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy won't let me talk to boys, today when daddy came to pick me up from the academy that really nice boy, Kenji, came up to me and gave me a flower. It was really really pretty, it was a pink orchid, I love orchids. I smiled at Kenji and said thank you to him. I saw his daddy Neji calling him and he walked up to daddy and me. When Neji came over to me and daddy, daddy gave him I think was called a death glare. I saw daddy look at the flower and then at me, he smiled at me and I smiled back. But I think when I looked away he gave Neji another death glare. Then when they left daddy looked back down at me and said "Suzuki-chan you know I love you, right?" I told him "Yes Daddy-kun of course!" and then he said "Good, but since daddy loves you so much, I should be the only one you do love okay? I don't want you talking to boys right now, okay?" I smiled at him and said "Yes daddy-kun, I don't even like boys! Their yucky! If one tries to hold my hand I'll throw a shuriken at him!" Daddy just laughed and picked me up. I'm only six, and I don't like boys at all, I only took that flower 'cause it was pretty, I made sure daddy knew that! Daddy-kuns the only boy I am ever going to love! Well daddy-kun and mommy-chan are calling me, I'll tell you more about my day later. Bye bye!_

The six year old little Uchiha girl walked out of her room and into the kitchen, there she saw her mother and father both waiting for her. "Suzuki-chan it's time for dinner." her mother said to her with her green eyes glimmering as she smiled at her young daughter.

"Yes mommy-chan." the raven haired girl said cheerfully. She sat down next to her father, who was the well known Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at his young daughter and admired her youth; she was such a bright and cheery young girl, much like Sakura. But she also had a side of her that fit her name Suzuki, gentle breeze; she was at times very gentle and caring, just like a very gentle breeze was when it sways through a person's hair or when it glides on their skin. Suzuki was exactly like that at times. Suzuki was also very beautiful, she was known to be the daughter of two people who together looked like they won the genetic lottery and their prize was their beautiful daughter. Suzuki had dark raven hair, like Sasuke's, and bright green eyes, like Sakura, but Suzuki was a splitting image of Sasuke. She took after Sasuke in all his looks, Sasuke often said that Suzuki looked just like his mother, whom Sasuke took after, only she had green eyes. But Suzuki was beautiful none the less, and sometimes that worried Sasuke that when she got older there would be little boys after his precious gentle breeze.

Suzuki giggled and waived a hand in front of her father's face, "Daddy-kun! You're daydreaming again! You haven't eaten your rice ball!" Suzuki said with several chuckles.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at his daughter, "Sorry Suzuki." he said with a smile. He put his hand down from his chin to his plate, hoping to reach for a rice ball, but instead felt nothing but the plate. He looked down at his plate, "What happened to my..." he trailed off at the end and looked at his daughter.

Suzuki chuckled and looked away innocently, Sasuke smirked, "Well lets see, my rice ball was sitting here on this plate, and I was daydreaming. Who else in this house loves eating rice balls and doesn't sit next to me?' he asked, looking at, the still trying to look innocent, Suzuki.

"I dunno." Suzuki said, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Well mommy's over at the stove, and there's no one else around the table...so it must've been you!" Sasuke said, at the last part of his sentence, starting to tickle Suzuki, who was laughing hysterically.

"Okay! Okay I-laugh-admit it daddy-laugh-kun! Stop-laugh-tickling-laugh-me!" Suzuki said between laughs.

Sasuke chuckled and continued, "Mommy-chan! Tell daddy to stop!" Suzuki cried.

Sakura chuckled and looked at both her husband and daughter; she walked over to them and sat next to Sasuke, who was still tickling the six year old. "Well, you ate his rice ball right?" Sakura asked, Suzuki nodded, still laughing. "Well, maybe I should join him!" Sakura said beginning to tickle her daughter.

The two Uchiha parents tickled their young Uchiha daughter, enjoying the family moment. When Suzuki began crying from all the laughter, Sasuke and Sakura stopped. Suzuki caught her breath and smiled at her parents happily.

"You guys are funny!" Suzuki said, and jumped on her father.

"We're supposed to be funny." Sakura said with a smile.

Suzuki smiled and squeezed Sasuke tighter, "Daddy-kun, I want to go to the park!"

"Do you?" Sasuke asked his daughter, standing up with her still in his arms.

"Yes, Yuriko-chan is gunna be there with Inoyoshi and they wanna pick flowers for Kurenai-sensei!" Suzuki answered.

"Why do you wanna give her flowers?" Sasuke asked.

"'Cause tomorrow's her birthday!" Suzuki said with a bright smile.

Sasuke chuckled, "Alright, let's go." he said.

He put his daughter down, and the hyperactive girl ran out of the room. Sasuke walked over to the kitchen sink, where his wife was still washing dishes. He put his arms around her slender waist and planted a kiss on her petite neck.

"Sasuke." she whispered.

"Yes?" Sasuke mumbled into her neck.

"Why are we so lucky?" she asked.

"Because, God blessed us with each other, a gorgeous daughter, and wonderful friends that are like family." Sasuke answered with a smile.

Sakura chuckled, "He sure did, didn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, and I thank him every day and night for it." Sasuke answered.

(At the Konoha Park)

Sasuke had Suzuki on his shoulders, and Sakura walking besides him. The family had just arrived at the park; Sasuke put his daughter on her feet when he saw her friends calling for her. Suzuki ran ahead to her little friends and the three began giggling and looking for flowers.

Sasuke and Sakura sat at the bench nearest to the young children, to keep an eye on them. Sasuke put his arm around his wife's shoulder, and she leaned on him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her emerald gems looking at her husband.

"Hn?" he mumbled.

"Do you ever wonder what Suzuki will be like when she's older?" Sakura asked.

"I always do, and when I do, I know that one day she is going to be a smart, strong, independent, and intelligent kunoichi one day." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled, "She really does get along with everyone, everyone she meets falls in love with her." she said

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled, when he saw a familiar figure walk up to Suzuki and her friends.

"Oh, is that Kenji? I asked Tenten to come; I didn't think she'd bring Kenji." Sakura said.

"Well she has to bring her kid with her everywhere she goes...unfortunately." Sasuke said, the last part mumbling under his breath.

"What? You don't like Kenji? He's so cute." Sakura said.

"You might not be the only one who thinks that." Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh Sasuke stop, Suzuki's too little to like him." Sakura said.

"So what? You fell in love with me around the same age." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't know you well back then, it's different now, there's a huge difference." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, he sat up, to get a better look at the children.

"I feel so bad for the boy who asks her out in the future." Sakura said under her breath.

"Especially for this one, he gave her a flower, that's not a good sign." Sasuke said.

"That's sweet."

"They're too young for sweet."

"Well he's trying to be a gentleman."

"Well he can be it with someone else's daughter." Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura chuckled, Sasuke sat up as high as possible to keep an eye on his daughter, there was no way in hell Kenji was making a move on_ his_ daughter.

Kenji walked up to Suzuki, a small grin playing his features, "Hi Suzuki-chan." he mumbled softly.

"Hi Kenji-kun." Suzuki said, a blush forming on her porcelain cheeks.

"Umm, did you like the flower I gave you?" Kenji asked, nervously.

"Yes, it was very pretty." Suzuki mumbled.

"Good, I can give you more tomorrow if you want." Kenji suggested a glint of hope in his opal eyes.

Suzuki looked at Kenji, and over at her father, who was glaring at the young boy in front of her. Suzuki chuckled and looked back at Kenji, "I don't think my daddy would like that very much Kenji-kun." she said.

Kenji widened his eyes and looked behind him, who he saw was his worst enemy, Suzuki's father. Kenji went weak in the knees and waived at Sasuke, Sasuke waived back, trying to be polite. Kenji looked back at Suzuki with a weak grin.

"Well I guess not then." Kenji mumbled softly.

Suzuki noticed her father's death glare and sighed, "It's okay Kenji-kun, daddy won't bite, why don't you come say hi!" she said, grabbing Kenji's hand and running towards her parents.

"Ummm I don't think that's such a good idea Suzuki-chan." Kenji said nervously.

"Why not? Maybe daddy-kun will like you more!" Suzuki said merrily.

Kenji groaned when they reached Suzuki's parents

"Mommy-chan, daddy-kun. This is my friend Kenji!" Suzuki introduced.

"Hello Kenji-chan how's your mommy?" Sakura asked.

Kenji blushed a little, "She's okay" he mumbled.

Sakura chuckled, "You know you look just like your daddy?" she said.

Kenji's blush faded, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, you do." Sakura said.

Kenji smiled, Suzuki jumped onto her father's lap, "Aren't you gunna say Hi daddy?" she asked her father.

Sasuke looked at his daughter with a smile "Sure," he said, trying his hardest not to strangle the boy, "Hello Kenji, where's your mother at? Is your father here too?"

"Ummm well, my mommy is over there" Kenji mumbled, pointing at the direction, "And she's with my daddy too."

"Good, come on Sasuke, Suzuki, let's go over there and greet them." Sakura said.

"Sure." Sasuke said, standing up, Suzuki still in his arms.

Kenji ran ahead of them, leading them to his parents. Sasuke looked at Sakura and frowned, he didn't like the little boy at all. When they reached the Hyuuga's Kenji ran up to his father, where Neji took him into his arms. Sakura and Tenten immediately began talking to each other, walking over by the garden of flowers. While Neji and Sasuke both glared at each other.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke mumbled.

"Uchiha." Neji mumbled back.

A few seconds passed with the two fathers glaring at each other, the children in their arms exchanged looks and shrugged. Suzuki tugged on her father's collar.

"Daddy-kun, I want to go with mommy-chan and pick flowers for Kurenai-sensei." Suzuki mumbled.

"Yea me too Daddy." Kenji mumbled to his father, tugging at his sleeve.

The two stopped glaring at each other to pay attention to their children. Sasuke smiled at his daughter, "Alright, go run along with mommy." he said, putting her down on her feet .

"Yes, go with mommy, but don't go too far." Neji told to his son, putting him down as well.

The two six-year-olds ran off to their mothers, while the two men glared at each other. An uncomfortably tension built up as they continued to glare and not dare talk at all. All until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hyuuga, I think your son should stay away from my daughter." he said.

"Well maybe, Uchiha, your daughter should stay away from my son." Neji replied back.

"What's wrong with my daughter, she's adored by everybody, while your son is a nuisance to everyone." Sasuke spat back.

"My son is not a nuisance; it's your daughter that annoys everyone at the academy, especially with her big mouth." Neji replied back with his brows beginning to furrow.

"My daughter does not have a big mouth, she happens to be a social butterfly that everyone loves, plus she uses that to get top of her class at the academy." Sasuke said smugly, trying to keep his temper at bay.

"Well my son is also at the top of the class, you daughter isn't the only prodigy in the village." Neji said smugly.

"Well your son doesn't know his Byakugan yet, now does he?" Sasuke asked.

Neji glared at him, "How did you know that?" he spat.

"How else? Our wives talk, and not only to each other." Sasuke replied.

"Well, when Kenji does learn his kekkei genkei, I'll personally make sure he's a much better shinobi than your daughter." Neji spat.

"Well once Suzuki has mastered her sharingan, which will be soon, she'll be a better shinobi, infact she'll be a better kunoichi." Sasuke spat back.

"Kenji will be a master at both Byakugan and weapons."

"Suzuki will master sharingan and medical techniques."

"My son is a Hyuuga."

"My daughter is an Uchiha."

"Your clan isn't whole."

"You're only a side branch family."

"My son is a genius."

"My daughter is a genius."

"My son is a boy, a shinobi, stronger than any female."

"My daughter is a girl, a kunoichi, much better and flexible at jutsu."

"My child is a prodigy." Both fathers said at the same time.

Sakura and Tenten walked up to their husbands, with their children asleep in their arms. They noticed the tension between the two men and walked up to them.

"Sasuke, let's go home, Suzuki got her flowers and fell asleep." Sakura said.

"Yes, Neji, let's go home too. Kenji fell right asleep as well." Tenten said.

"Fine, let's go." both men said at the same time, they glared at each other again.

Before walking away with their wives and children they said.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

And that was that.

Sasuke and Sakura both walked in a silence, towards the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke broke the silence.

"The nerve of that Hyuuga, saying my daughter has a big mouth." Sasuke mumbled angrily.

Sakura sighed, "What is it between you two? You used to get along much better with Neji before Suzuki was born." she asked.

"Exactly, before Suzuki was born I didn't hate Neji's son." Sasuke answered.

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura sighed.

"Suzuki's still young, you two are acting so immaturely about this now. You shouldn't be comparing Suzuki with Kenji, they're friends." Sakura said.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply.

Sakura sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, trying not to smile at her husband.

Sasuke noticed her trying not to smile and smirked, "Love me." he answered.

Sakura smiled and looked at her husband affectionately, and then at her daughter, who was in Sasuke's arm. With Sasuke's free hand, he grabbed hold of Sakura's petite hand and smiled at her.

**-X-**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
